


110. “The arrow is supposed to go in the target! Not you!”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, M/M, mild description of arrow wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 110 fromthisprompt list.





	110. “The arrow is supposed to go in the target! Not you!”

**Author's Note:**

> [penpaupau](https://penpaupau.tumblr.com/) asked for 150, which is _A random choice from any of the above_ , so I consulted google's random number generator and it gave me 110. Derek has an ouchie. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171885591637).)

“Ow,” Derek said and Stiles flailed, _wildly._

“The arrow is supposed to go in the target! Not you!”

“Yeah, turns out the trigger’s sensitive on these,” Derek said and lifted the crossbow a little.

“No shit,” Stiles said and looked down at the arrow that had gone straight through Derek’s shoe, his foot, the shoe sole, and then down into the ground.

Derek grit his teeth, then he quickly broke the arrow and lifted his foot from it, then he looked at Stiles.

“I want ice cream now,” Derek said, and Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go for ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
